This invention relates to security systems for the operators of motor vehicles and particularly to such systems for increasing the security of such operators as they are approaching their parked vehicles. Concern has been expressed by a substantial number of motor vehicle owners and operators about their personal safety as they approach their parked vehicles, especially in lonely or deserted areas of cities and in large parking lots or decks which afford hiding places for a person planning robbery or some other personal criminal act. Potential offenders have been known to hide in back seats of parked vehicles or between or under such vehicles and wait for the operator to return. The vehicle operator standing beside the front door while he unlocks it or sitting in the front seat may be surprised by such a person. The publicity given to several incidents of this nature; and the increasing use of large parking lots and decks, which are often unguarded and sometimes poorly lit at night, have increased the apprehension of many vehicle operators concerning their own security.